


Tug o' War

by SuperMax18



Series: Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, F/F, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Kinks, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Lesbian Relationship, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-12-01 20:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperMax18/pseuds/SuperMax18
Summary: Robin is interested in Kali's kinks and they try something new.Very fluffy for kinktober, but I just love these girls and they're so cute.Kinktober 2019 Day 3: Hair-pulling





	Tug o' War

“Kali!” 

“What’s up, Buttercup?”

“Do you have any kinks?”

Robin question was abrupt and startled Kali. Robin was blunt and straight to the point. Kali applauded her for being so bold.

“Where did this come from?” Kali pulled Robin into her lap where she was sitting in her big comfy plush chair reading  _ ‘Cujo’ _ .

“You said that you have experienced when I wanted to figure out my kinks. Do you have any?” Robin’s face was so adorable, cute and wondrous. Kali was obsessed with her child-like contentment, taking everything Kali told her at face-value and rolling with it. Robin treated Kali so different from other people at school or even Nancy or Steve. It made Kali feel elated.

“What are you planning?” Kali asked playfully. Robin giggled.

“I wanna try something new.” After weeks of being together, Kali had tried to add levels to Robin’s praise kink, learning exactly what she liked. Robin had yet to get to do anything to Kali yet. And she was eager to learn what her girlfriend liked and take more control.

“Okay then, we’ll start small. I like hair-pulling.” Kali was kinda embarrassed by her kinks. Robin smiled.

Robin carefully twirled a finger around Kali’s long hair, playing with the section that was dyed magenta. She loved Kali’s hair. It was always so soft and she was always changing it up. Last week it had been chestnut brown with sky blue streaks. Robin had said that it looked like their eye colors. Kali had just smiled at her in return.

Today it was a super dark brown, her natural color, and she was growing out the shaved patch, it was just long enough to tuck behind her ear. A lock in the front as dyed magenta and the streaks from last week had been dyed over. Robin really liked the variety. She wished that she had the confidence to do fun things with her hair. Instead it was just boring and dirty blonde.

A smile formed on her face for a split second before she gave an experimental tug downwards on Kali’s hair. Kali let out a whine that Robin knew was a pleasure-pain sensation. She called them puppy-whimpers. Pain that Kali liked and felt good. She had found that out when she had accidentally knocked her girlfriend into a wall and Kali had liked the roughness.

“Like that? Did I hurt you?” Kali smiled as Robin pulled her hand from her scalp.

“Yeah, that was good. You did it perfectly.” 

“Come on, let’s go to the bed.” Kali was surprisingly strong and Robin was extremely light for her height and age, so she could pick Robin up easily and tossed her down onto the queen-sized mattress.

Kali rolled down next to Robin and Robin immediately wrapped her arms around Kali’s waist. She pulled her closer, leaning in for a kiss. 

Kali deepened the kiss, placing her hands on Robin’s waist. Robin grinded down on Kali gently, out of instinct.

Slowly, Robin reache dup for Kali’s hair, this time grabbing a decent sized lock in each hand. She ran it through her fingers for a few seconds before giving a harder tug than before. Kali let out a small whine then a moan when Robin did it again.

Robin pulled Kali closer. She settled her into her lap. Kali’s small frame fit perfectly in Robin’s lap when she had her feet tucked up under her thighs. Kali straddled her, leaning up to keep her lips locked with Robin’s.

Robin gave another hard pull on Kali’s silky dark hair. Kali moaned a little louder, muffling her sounds by keeping her lips stuck on Robin’s.

Robin was twirling Kali’s hair around her fingers, keeping it gently as they now kissed softer. Everything about Robin mad Kai feel so safe. She liked having power in the relationship, but sometimes it felt good to just curl up and cuddle with her perfect girlfriend. She just loved Robin  _ so much. _

She wasn’t expecting it when Robin give a hard pull on the braid she had done Kali’s hair while they had been kissing. Kali jumped, startled as she moaned, falling back and out of Robin’s embrace.

The blonde was fast though, and caught her, pulling her closer to herself once again. Kali laid her head on Robin’s chest, steadying her breathing and listening to Robin’s heartbeat.

“You’re so fucking good at this, Rob” She panted, shocked at how fast Robin caught on and how she had never once done something Kali didn’t like and tried her absolute hardest to not hurt her.

Robin looked down at her.

“I try,” She whispered, laying a single kiss on Kali’s nose.

“You tired, cupcake?” Robin ran her hand through the tips of Kali’s hair, gentle and caring.    
“Yes, can we go sit by the fire?” Kali looked up at Robin with puppy-dog eyes that melted her heart. She smiled.

“Of course, babydoll. Whatever you want.”   
And they laid curled up together on the couch by the fire for the rest of the night, where they eventually fell asleep snuggled up there together.


End file.
